Meeting You, Kissing You, Loving You
by Fallen Hikari
Summary: Written for the Yaoi Promt Exchange by Unattainable Dreams! Yami is the new boy at Domino High. Yugi still can't move on from his ex, Aki. Can Yami help him? Will Yugi even dare to meet him?


Me: I am barely going to make the deadline with this.  
IS: That's what ya get, ya slacker Me: SHUSH UP! NAO! This is for the Yaoi Prompt Exchange that started July 4th by Unattainable Dreams. This is the prompt I'm using-

When I saw you, I was afraid to meet you.  
When I met you, I was afraid to kiss you.  
When I kissed you, I was afraid to love you.  
Now that I love you, I am afraid to lose you.

* * *

When Yami Sennen came to Domino High, I found myself afraid to meet him. I didn't know why, I just was. He seemed to popular for someone like me. I was just too afraid to do anyting. My friend Jounouchi came up to me.

"Hey, Yug'! I wanna introduce you to someone!" Jou said to me.

'Just don't let it be Yami Sennen' I said mentally as I followed him. We stopped at Yami's desk.

S***. My friend loves me, doesn't he?

"Yug', dis is Yami Sennen. Yami, dis here is my best frind, Yugi Muto" Jou introduced. Yami stuck out his hand, and we shook hands.

"Nice to meet you, Yugi" Yami said.

"Same to you" I said. After chatting for a small bit, the bell rang and I went to my seat, and Jou went to his.

* * *

As the days passed, I always caught myself staring at Yami's lips. I really didn't know why. As you can now tell, I'm uncertain about a lot of things. I guess I was sort of falling for him, but then, I didn't know if he was gay or not. One day, Jou and his boyfriend Seto Kaiba left Yami and I alone. I think it was on purpose. Yami and I just started chatting about Duel Monsters, our favorite game.

"So, what's your favorite Duel Monster or Monsters? I have three favorites. The Dark Magician, the Dark Magician Girl, and Tragoedia" I said.

"You know, Yugi, I think I'll have to agree with you on the first two" Yami said. I didn't think he noticed I had a ten-star monster, until he said "Can I see Tragoedia?" I gave him the cark skeptically. Last time I let someone look at a card, they took off with it, and never gave it back.

"It's my first, and only, Ten-Star monster" I said.

"I see that. How did you get a card this rare?" he asked me.

"My grandfather runs the Kame Game Shop. We get a new shipment of Duel Monsters cards every month, and Grandpa lets me keep a few cards" I admitted. Yami handed me my card back. I put it back in my deck, and put my deck into my backpack. What happened next went by so fast, I tell you.

Yami had taken my hands, and brought me closer to him. Before I knew it, our lips were touching. I am not ashamed to say that I just melted into this kiss. Yami's lips tasted sweet. We pulled apart after a while.

"I'm sorry, Yugi. I don't know what came over me" Yami apologized.

"No...need to apologize" I said, still a bit drunk from the kiss.

"Are you sure?" Yami asked skeptically. I broke out of my woozy state. The Yami Sennen was skeptical?!

"I'm sure" I assured.

* * *

After that, Yami and I didn't speak or aknowledge each other for a while. During class, I'd steal looks at him, and when he turned his head to look at me, I immediately turned my head away. I can't keep this up or it'll end up just like my ex boyfriend, Aki. We were together for a solid six months before we broke up, and he moved on quickly to another boy, Akira*. I have yet to move on, even after that kiss with Yami. Whenever I see Aki and Akira together, it just...makes me sad.

A few days passed, and I was sitting on the steps in front of the Game SHop. I sighed sadly, as I had just seen Aki and Akira a while ago. Yami came up, and sat down next to me.

"What's wrong, Little One?" he asked me. Little One? Where'd he get tha- Oh great. As if I wasn't already emotionally challenged today. He gave me a nickname based on my height. Great.

"I just saw my ex, along with his boyfriend of...seven months" I choked out. Aki and I had broken up at the six-month mark. Today was he and Akira's seventh month together. I started sobbing lightly. I felt Yami pull me into a hug.

"Hey now, it's okay. Your ex doesn't know what he gave up. I know you, Yugi. You're a sweet and kind boy, Yugi." Yami said. I looked at him. He wiped away my tears.

"Y-Yami...I've been kind of afraid to say this, because I didn't know how you'd react" I sniffed.

"What is it, Little One?" he asked. Could he stop it with that nickname? My emotions were already all over the place today, that nickname is only scattering them more.

"I...I wanted to say...Aishiteru" I said quietly.

"What was that?" Yami asked.

"I said...Aishiteru" I repeated louder. Yami's cheeks grew pink. I felt heat rising to my face, as well.

"Yugi...I feel the same way" Yami said.

"Really?" I asked.

"Of course. Ever since Jou introduced us, I fell in love with you, but I wanted to know your feelings before I said mine" Yami said. He tightened his grip around me. I put my arms around him to.

I've finally moved on from Aki.

I found the strength I needed in Yami.

He helped me move on, when I thought I'd never be able to.

Aki, Akira, Yami, and I go on double dates every other time.

On one of our double dates, we were at a club. Aki pulled me away from Yami, and we went to a corner.

"Yugi. I just want to say that I'm proud of you. You've finally moved on" Aki said.

"Thanks, Aki. I couldn't have done it without Yami, though" I said.

"I know I must've hurt you by always flirting with Akira in front of you. And on my and Akira's seven-month aniverssary, I must've really hurt you" Aki said.

"It's okay. To tell you the truth, Aki, on your seven-month, Yami and I started dating." I said. The DJ's spotlight hit us.

"Come on, you two. Come out to the middle of the floor and dance for us" the DJ said. Aki and I looked at each other, then at Akira and Yami. We started laughing as we went to center of the floor. We couldn't help it. It was just too funny. Besides, it was only one dance, right?

* * *

Seven months have gone by ever since Yami and I started dating. On one of our double dates with Aki and Akira, the three kept giving each other looks. I was confused. What was going on? I was confused, until, right at the end of dinner, Yami knelt down on one knee. My cheeks turned pink. He pulled out a small, red, velvet box, and opened it. It had a glittering amethyst stone. I realized just then it matched my eye color.

"Yugi. I know it's only been seven months, but will you marry me?" Yami asked. I covered my mouth in surprise, and felt teas in my eyes.

"Yes. Yes, a million tmes yes" I said happily, tears of joy going down my face. Yami slipped the ring on my finger. I kissed him.

I love Yami with all my heart.

Now, looking at us, you could never tell that I was once afraid to meet him, kiss him, or love him. Now, I only have one fear.

Losing him.

* * *

Me: *NOT Akira Toriyama. That'd just be weird. One of my OCs being a famous Anime maker. by the way, guys. Aki is a unisexual name. It can be a boy or girl's name. Akira is strictly a boy's name. IS: This was written for the Yaoi Prompt Exchange by Unattainable Dreams.  
Me: And I barely met the deadline! xD


End file.
